wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kowen Homunkulusów
Koweny Homunkulusów - samorządne organizację zrzeszająca Homunkulusy. Są one dla nich tym, czym dla Wychów Kulty i dla reszty Mrocznych Eldarów, Kabały.thumb|302px Opis W podziemiach Commorragh czają się Koweny Homunkulusów, bractwa zrzeszające tych starożytnych alechemików i architektów tortur. Te istoty są tak skrzywione, że wielu sama świadomość ich istnienia potrafi doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Wzbudzający przerażenie u wszystkich istot, są kluczem do przetrwania Mrocznych Eldarów, gdyż jej przecząca naturze wiedza daje im władzę nad życiem i śmiercią. Jeden Homunkulus potrafi dokonać niesamowitych rzeczy jednak całe organizacje, mogą dokonać aktów równie imponujących, co przerażających. Koweny bardzo chętnie przyjmują różnorakie zlecenia, jednak potencjalny pracodawca powinien mieć się na baczności- Homunkulusy ZAWSZE domagają się zapłaty. Znane Koweny Poniżej znajduje się lista niesławnych Kowenów w Commorragh. Wychodzenie z założenia że stanowią one większość, bądź chociaż znaczącą część całego środowiska byłoby aktem zbytniego optymizmu. Odmieńcy (eng. The Altered) thumb|318px|Talos z symbolem OdmieńcówOdmieńcy są dobrze znani z tego, że ciągle zmieniają swoją anatomię, niemal nigdy nie ukazując się dwa razy w tej samej postaci. Ich prawdziwy geniusz ukazuje się jednak w tworzeniu trucizn, toksyn i bakterii. Są oni głównymi dostarczycielami różnorakich eliksirów dla mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta- gdyby ktokolwiek chciał zebrać zatrute bronie Kabał bądź Kultów Wych, a następnie dokładnie je przebadać, odkrył by, że znaczna część z nich została stworzona w laboratoriach Odmieńców. Wielu Homunkulusów z tego Kowenu współpracuje z Lhamaean które wielbią Shaimesha, Lorda Trucizn. Głównym celem Odmieńców pozostanie jednak poznanie tajemnic dotyczących związku pomiędzy śmiercią, a każda rasą w Galaktyce. Gdy ma miejsce jakiś rajd na Galaktykę, Kowen postara się złapać tak wiele ofiar jak to tylko możliwe- nieważne jakiej są "jakości". Ich obsesją jest skondensowanie całych populacji lub nawet całych ras w jedną truciznę o niewyobrażalnym potencjale. Do spełnienia swoich skrzywionych celów potrzebują jednak budzącej respekt siły- w tym celu trzymają armię Talosów w której każdy uzbrojony jest w najbardziej śmiercionośną truciznę jaką można sobie wytłumaczyć. Czarne Zejście (eng. Black Descent) thumb|300px|Homunkulus i symbol Czarnego ZejściaHomunkulusi z Czarnego Zejścia uwielbiają zastawiać pułapki i obserwować, jak niczego niespodziewające się ofiary wydają z siebie agonalne krzyki. A te (pułapki, nie krzyki) mocno się od siebie różnią - od ustawionych lotów, przez tworzenie przynęt w różnych rejonach Galaktyki, aż po knucie trwających tysiąclecia intryg, które w kulminacyjnym momencie doszczętnie zniszczą ich rywali. Podpadnięcie Czarnemu Zejściu kończy się karą, która w wyjątkowo mroczny i skrzywiony sposób odpowiada winie. Ten, kto użyje przeciw nim brutalnej siły, skończy jako Grotesk lub Zatracony z tak wielką ilością hiperadrenaliny w swoich żyłach, że prędzej czy później sam rozerwie się na strzępy. Ten, kto spóźni się z zapłatą za trucizny zakupione od tego Kowenu może obudzić się pogryziony w gnieździe Sslythów. Nie trzeba zresztą otwarcie podpaść Czarnemu Zejściu- pewnego razu wysłannik Kabały Zgubnego Spojrzenia (eng. Baleful Gaze) skrzywił nos, gdy wchodził do podziemi należących do Kowenów. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim zaczął ksztusić się transmutazyjnym gazem. Gdy wysłannik obudził się jeszcze tej samej nocy a pierwszą rzecz jaką ujrzał był nozdrza Ur-Ghula. Homunkulusi zmodyfikowali gaz tak, by po przemianie nieszczęśnikowi pozostały oczy, by mógł w pełni docenić swoją nową formę. Czarne Zejście stworzyło szklany labirynt pod powierzchnią Mrocznego Miasta, wypełniając go cennymi trofeami. Niezliczeni śmiałkowie próbowali pokonać ten wypełniony najbardziej niezwykłymi pułapkami labirynt - przeważająca część z nich skończyła jednak martwa, wpadła do Kostek Paradoksu bądź skończyła w Dole Moebusa. Tych, którzy zdołali przejść to miejsce spotkała jednak ostateczna nagroda- wieczne członkowstwo w Kowenie... jako Zatracony.thumb|128px|Homunkulus Pełzającej Ciemności Kowen Pełzającej Ciemności Jedna z najsławniejszych a przy tym najbardziej tajemniczych Konwentów w Commorragh. Nie ma niemal żadnych potwierdzonych informacji na ich temat. Kowen Trzynastu Szram Kowen Trzynastu Szram znany jest głównie jako twórcy Cielesnej Wieży - żyjącej, oddychającej wieży, stworzonej z ciał i energii życiowej tych, którzy w przeszłości sprzeciwili się Homunkulusom. To właśnie to miejsce odwiedził w M37 Fabiusz Zgorzkniały, który pobierał tutaj nauki z rąk członków Kowenu. Fabiuszowi w "wycieczce" po Mrocznym Mieście towarzyszył Luciusz Wieczny, który wedle słów Wych z Kultu Nieograniczonego Gniewu był nieskończenie interesujący - tak na Arenie jak i poza nią. Po dwóch stuleciach nauki, Fabiusz zdradził swoich mentorów, opuszczając Commorragh i dzieląc się poznanymi sekretami z innymi członkami Dzieci Imperatora. Tego typu naruszenie było dla Trzynastu Szram nie do zaakceptowania. Łaknący zemsty Homunkuli otworzyli starożytną Bramę Osnowy, prowadząca na planetę Belial IV, będącą bazą operacyjną Fabiusza. Gdy tylko przejście zostało otwartę, na planetę ruszyły siły Kowenu, prowadzone przez samą żywą Wieżę. Pałac będący główną siedzibą Fabiusza i jego podwładnych stał się areną zaciętych walk. Nawet prywatne eksperymenty Zgorzkniałego nie były w stanie go ocalić. Wszyscy obecni na planecie Kosmiczni Marine Chaosu zginęli w masochistycznej ekstazie a Trzynaście Szram opuściło Belial IV gdy chirurgicznie upewnili się, że Fabiusz nie będzie w stanie już nigdy przekazać nikomu sekretów Mrocznego Miasta. Kowen Dwunastu thumb|282px|Zatracony i symbol z Kowenu DwunastuKowen Dwunastu to konklawe zrzeszające kilkunastu Homunkulusów a każdy z nich uważa się za czołowego praktykanta mrocznych sztuk. Członkostwo w Kowenie jest ograniczone do jedenastu osób w tym samym czasie- z wyjątkiem w postaci Uriena Rakatha, jeśli ten kiedykolwiek chciałby wziąć pod uwagę możliwość zostania dwunastym członkiem. Jako że wszyscy Homunkulusi uwielbiają zabawę ze śmiercią, jedyną możliwością dla potencjalnego kandydata do zostania czlonkiem Kowenu jest zamordowanie obecnego już członka w tak wyrafinowany sposób, że nawet inny Homunkulus nie będzie w stanie przywrócić go do życia. Shegmeth Kro został wepchnięty do lustrzanego wymiaru, zbyt małego by pomieścić w sobie jego ciało. Przed Khaebrysem Xulfurem postawiono niemożliwą do rozwiązania zagadkę, która z każdą złą odpowiedzią zamieniała część jego ciała w kościaną materię aż w końcu sam Homunkulus zamienił się w statuę. Zakrodevia zginęła na własnym bankiecie, gdy inny Homunkulus podał jej zmodyfikowany tyranidzki kwas, który zamienił ją w świadomą zupę, która została później pochłonięta przez uczestników imprezy. Ten niecodzienny wyścig zbrojeń niemal w całości pochłania aktywność Kowenu Dwunastu. Potrzeba ciągłego bycia jeden krok przed innymi sprawia, że Ci Homunkulusi są zdeterminowani by tworzyć najbardziej zabójcze twory jakie jest w stanie stworzyć ich skrzywiony geniusz. Wynalazki Dwunastu skupiają się głównie na dziwnych wariacjach broni wykorzystywanej przez Mrocznych Eldarów w napadach na Galaktykę. Wielu spośród członków tego Kowenu jest Szkarłatnymi Epikurejczykami- czyli szczególnie cieszy ich walka i zadawanie bólu będąc twarzą w twarz ze swoją ofiarą. Zatraceni z tego Kowenu nie posiadają skóry- ich nerwy i mięśnie są zawsze na wierzchu, by słudzy Homunkulusów mogli w pełni docenić doświadczenia pola bitwy. Mroczne Kredo thumb|268px|Zatracony i symbol z Mrocznego KredoKowen specjalizujący się w sztuce terroru, którego członkowie oddają cześć śmierci zadanej nie bezpośrednio. Uwielbiają widzieć swoje ofiary jak te poniżają się ze strachu, doprowadzać je do szaleństwa bądź samobójstwa tylko po to, by pokazać swoją wyższość. Dawno znudzeni tradycyjnymi sztukami mordu, Mroczne Kredo wierzy w wagę wyszukanego zadawania śmierci, najlepiej takiego który nie wymaga bezpośredniego zaangażowania Homunkulusa. Abstrakcyjny sposób zakończenia życia ofiar, powodowany przez natłok emocji, jest uważany za największe możliwe zwycięstwo. Odkładając na chwilę na bok sztukę, tego typu śmierć ma również swoje praktyczne plus- przede wszystkim nie pozostawia żadnych dowodów. Nawet Zatraceni z tego Kowenu preferują ezoteryczny sposób mordowania- dlatego najczęśniej wyposażeni są w Liquifitery oraz Karabiny Hex, które pozwalają zamordować cel z daleka w sposób tak bolesny dla ofiary, by mógł zachwycić przechodzących obok mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. To właśnie przez swoje upodobanie do niezwykłego zadawania śmierci Kowen ten posiada w swoim arsenale znaczną ilość Maszyn Bólu typu Kronos. Tego typu "zabawki", wypełnione zakrwawionymi łańcuchami i przerażającymi trofeami generują tak wielką ilość negatywnej energii, że mogą zabijać przeciwników bez potrzeby jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego. W swoich atakach na świat materialny często towarzyszom im Mandrejki, których styl działania idealnie dopełnia upodobania Kowenu Mrocznego Kredo. Hebanowe Żądło thumb|330px|Talos i symbol Hebanowego Żądła Hebanowe Żądło słynie ze swoich nadzwyczaj dobrze zrobionych Talosów. "Innowacja" to słowo klucz dla członków tego Kowenu, którzy w tworzeniu ostatecznych machin zniszczenia są w stanie połączyć walory artystyczne ze skutecznością. Od Czarnych Błaznów, porośniętych makrosteroidalnymi strzykawkami po zaopatrzonych w niezliczoną ilość ostrzy Żelaznych Derwiszy, maszyny stworzone przez Hebanowe Żądło są prawdziwymi abominacjami. Jednak prawdziwy strach wzbudzają w innych istotach niezwykłe trucizny, tworzone przez ten Kowen. Bronie Talosów Hebanowego Żądła pokryte są specjalnym eliksirem, czarną toksyną wytwarzaną z toksyn owado-podobnych istot należących do Kowenu. Gdy ta ciecz dostaje się do ciała nieszczęśnika, zaczyna się w nim replikować i ukazywać efekty swojego działania poprzez czarne, trędowate plamy. Chwilę po tym następują następne objawy: oczy ofiary zaczynają twardnieć, skóra zamienia się w czarną chitynę a całe ciało puchnie. Agonia kończy się dopiero w ostatnim stadium, w którym ofiara zamienia się w drżącą poczwarkę, która jest później zabierana do podziemnych galerii Kowenu. Jakiekolwiek resztki nieszczęśnika, jakie pozostały we wnętrzu poczwarki, są wtedy pożerane przez nowonarodzone owady. Gdy te będą już najedzone, a z ofiary nie pozostaną nawet resztki, poczwarka eksploduje niczym gejzer, zalewając wszystko cuchnącą substancją, ku umiarkowanemu zachwytowi obserwującej to widowni. Wieczna Spirala thumb|292px|Talos i symbol Wiecznej SpiraliHomunkulusi z Wiecznej Spirali uważają nawet swoich pobratyńców z innych Kowenów za zwykłych amatorów. To właśnie oni, ze wszystkich mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta, najbardziej prą w stronę całkowitej deprawacji, uważając się za Bogów Zła, którzy zstąpili na świat śmiertelników by uczynić z nich swoje ofiary. Dlatego właśnie kroczą pochyłą spiralą w najmroczniejszą głębie rozpusty, prowadząc swoją plugawą krucjatę przeciw wszystkiemu co święte. Jako że Ci Homunkulusi całkowicie poświęcili się misji szerzenia nieszczęść, wielu ich członków to Nadiriści (filozofia Homunkulusów- wiedzeni tą ideologią Mroczni Eldarzy nie szukają sposobów by ocalić swoje dusze a upewniają się, że po śmierci trafią w najmroczniejsze możliwe otchłanie). To z kolei prowadzi do tego, że wymagają więcej ofiar do eksperymentowania i boleści do doświadczania niż ich towarzysze z innych Kowenów. By pochwycić wystarczającą liczbę śmiertelników by chociaż na sekundę usatysfakcjonować ich chore pragnienia, Homunkulusi używają armii Talosów. Niektóre z nich są tak starożytne i skrzywione, że same wymagają ciągłego doświadczania cierpienia, by nie rozpaść się na pył. Hex thumb|264px|Zatracony i symbol HexuHomunkulusi z Hexu uważają się za wybitnych "artystów ciała", widząc jednocześnie Wszechświat jako płótno, które mogą wypełniać swoją straszliwą sztuką. By wcielić swoje wizje w życie posługują się znaczącą liczbą Grotesek i Zatraconych, łącząc ich jaźnie i tworząc w efekcie coś podobnego do Umysłu Roju. Od czasu założenia Kowenu, który sięga mrocznych czasów towarzyszących Upadkowi, organizacja specjalizowała się w tworzeniu klątw. Większość z nich była efektem ich niewyobrażalnie zaawansowanej technologii, która w oczach gorszych ras jest nie do odróżnienia od magii. Niemniej najbardziej znane twory Hexu mają w sobie elementy nadnaturalne. To właśnie ten Kowen doprowadził do rozprzestrzenienia Szklanej Plagi w M36, co w konsekwencji pozwoliło im stworzyć broń, znaną dzisiaj jako Karabin Hex. To Hex subtelnie zmanipulował toksyną wykradzioną Hebanowemu Żądłu, tworząc dzięki temu wirus Kostnego Elementu (eng. Ossefactor), który do dzisiaj wzbudza przerażenie w umysłach wielu z nim zaznajomionych. To również oni są odpowiedzialni za stworzenie Sfer Rozpaczy- kul wypełnionych taką ilością negatywnej energii, że są w stanie w ułamku sekundy zamienić zdrowego, silnego mężczyznę, w zniszczony prsychicznie wrak. Radość z jaką Hex rzuca swoje przekleństwa na nieprzygotowanych mieszkańców rzeczywistości jest porównywalna z ich intensywnością, wykrzywiając chude usta Homunkulusów w odpychającym uśmiechu. Tym bardziej że nieodpowiedzialne użycie broni tego Kowenu może przynieść straszliwe konsekwencje zarówno na ofiary jak i na ciemiężycieli. Oczywiście o tym klienci Hexu nie są zbyt często informowani. Prorocy Ciała thumb|298px|Talos i symbole Proroków CiałaProrocy Ciała są powszechnie uważani za najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich Kowenów- duża w tym zasługa ich lidera, Uriena Rakartha. Tak wielu aspirantów pragnęło zostać członkami tej organizacji (i zawiodło) że każdy Prorok może pochwalić się armią tysięcy Zatraconych. Sami przemienieni Mroczni Eldarzy stanowią kluczową część inicjacji, w czasie której każda kończyna Zatraconego ma zostać wytatuowana bądź przemieniona zgodnie ze skrzywioną wolą swojego nowego Pana. Jeśli akty sadyzmu zaprezentowane w czasie inicjacji zaimponują pozostałym Homunkulusom, nakażą oni odciąć jedną z kończyn Zatraconego a następnie zamienią ją inną, wyniesioną prosto z Cielesnych Bibliotek Kowenu. Ci nieliczni, którym uda się osiągnąć najniższe rangi wśród Proroków początkowo pozostają stosunkowo czyści od skaz, jednak sam akt wspinania się ku wyższym stanowiskom coraz bardziej plugawi duszę aspiranta. Wyniki tego mogą być nieprzewidywalne. Wielu Proroków zajmuje się wróżbiarstwem, mimo że używanie psioniki jest w Commorragh zakazane. Łamanie praw Mrocznego Miasta nie jest jednak żadnym poświęceniem, gdy nagrodą jest poznanie najgłębszych tajemnic wszechświata. Artefakty Krypty i muzea Kowenów skrywają w swoich wnętrzach wiele broni oraz narzędzi które tak dalece wychodzą poza zdolności zrozumienia ludzi, że są niemal nie do odróżnienia od najpotężniejszej magii. Te artefakty są równie cenne co straszliwe a Ci którzy postanowią użyć ich bez zastanowienia, spotkają się z najgorszym rodzajem kary. Artefakty Kowenów są również wyjątkowo tajemnicze- tylko Homunkulusy są w stanie całkowicie pojąć jak one działają i przewidzieć wszystkie konsekwencje związane z ich użyciem. Galaktyka na szczęście nie uświadczyła użycia zbyt wielu z nich, więc jedyne artefakty o których wiadomo to: *'Misa Sindriqa- ' Viscount Syndriq był niezwykle aroganckim szaleńcem, którego niemożliwe do zaspokojenia pragnienie zemsty doprowadziło do upadku. Odkąd Marines Kruczej Gwardii w brutalny sposób pozbawili go życia (dwukrotnie) jego ciało przestało się regenerować, a jego energia życiowa przeszła do omawianego artefaktu. W skrajnych sytuacjach Homunkulus może sięgnąć po Misę, która wprowadzi w jego żyły najpotężniejsze możliwe mikstury, które za wszelką cenę utrzymają Mrocznego Eldara przy życiu, nieważne jakich ran doświadczy. *'Maska Vexatora-' *'Sfery Rozpaczy-' *'Khaïdeski Homunovorus-' *'Panaceum-' *'Kukła Koszmaru' Źródła Codex: Dark Eldar (7 edycja) Haemonculus Covens - A Codex: Dark Eldar Supplement Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Organizacje Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Homunkulusy